When Worlds Collide
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A combination of Arthur et Les Minimoys and Code Lyoko. At some point Malthazaard and XANA unite. A collab between myself and BrightStarAngie.


When Worlds Collide

Note: A Code Lyoko/Arthur et Les Minimoys crossover. When Jeramie receives a radio transmission from an unknown source, he becomes intrigued and discovers from where the transmission was coming from. Having been able to lock onto the source, he transmits Selenia from the Minimoy's realm to Earth, quite unexpectedly. Also, in Lyoko, XANA hears the nefarious plot of one evil wizard Malthazaard. Wanting to join with him, he is able to enact an ancient incantation to transport him to Lyoko and enact his most devious plan to date.

Chapter 1—Otherworldly Feedback

Jeramie was listening to classical music as he worked on some homework in Physics and Calculus. All of a sudden, he heard a sweet voice over the airwaves. It sounded like someone singing, and the melody was breathtaking. It was unlike any song he had heard, a heavenly voice singing sweetly in his heart. He wondered who was singing the song, or where the music was coming from. Intrigued, he finished the rest of his work quickly, but not in a sloppy manner. He made certain his work was double checked before he went outside to start searching for the source of that ethereal voice.

Jeramie had an unusual listening device he had constructed himself and had found a glen where the song was coming from. He then had an amazing idea. He wondered if he could communicate with the being that splendid voice had been emanating from. So, without further dilly-dallying, he rushed to the abandoned factory as fast as his legs could carry him. Being more physically fit than he had in the past had made getting from one place to another by foot so much easier. He flopped himself down in his chair and began starting the computer. Before long, he was locking onto the place where he heard the stunning song. Wanting to communicate, he hit the "Enter" key, and something uncanny occurred. Instead of accessing a channel with which he could use to contact the creature who had been singing, he had transported him or her into his own world. No matter what measure he took to stop the transfer to the scanner, nothing he did could stop it.

Chapter 2—Greetings, Princess Selenia !

The scanner doors opened with a _whir_, _click_ and hiss. As soon as they did, a fairly tall, elfin-like woman emerged. If she hadn't had been a redhead, Jeramie would've sworn he was looking at Aelita's twin sister.

"Where am I ? Who are you ?", the Princess said, feeling a bit threatened. She held her defensive spear at his neck, uncomfortably near Jeramie's jugular vein.

"I'm a friend, Miss. I think my means of trying to communicate summoned you here. I am sorry.

Please forgive me for that. ", Jeramie said, awkwardly. Selenia was fascinated with what she was seeing, though. It was like a dream. She had remembered Arthur from Connecticut, had always wanted to show her what his world of Connecticut looked like. She had many questions to ask this blonde haired boy, particularly about the technology. So far, she liked being in the human's world and she knew she could trust Jeramie.

Aelita was intrigued by the lookalike that stood before her.

"So, you come from a realm called The Seven Lands and live in The Blessed City ?", Aelita questioned.

"Yes, but what I find so interesting is that you come from a virtual world, yet...are as real as the air that I breathe. Fascinating.", Selenia said, still studying the Lyokoian princess. They had much in common though they came from two completely unique worlds of their own. But they had become fast friends, like sisters that had just been reunited.

"So this Princess Selene, she's a Minimoy.", Odd piped up, admiring the elfin lady from all angles before he was pulled aside by the ear by Sissi.

"Yes. Would you believe right underneath us exists a world of this magnificent tribe ?", Jeramie questioned.

"I never would've thought that. Though in my country we have all sorts of legends about such creatures.", Yumi added.

"Each culture does I think. But whenever I hear the term 'wee folk', I think of the faeries of Ireland.", Ulrich stated as well. The Minimoys were their own breed, different than faeries or pixies. But, they were indeed magical, as Selenia would soon prove when faced with a larger-than-life Evil wizard Malthazaard.

Chapter 3—Princesses Together

Selenia had gotten to like the new clothes she had been given, seeing that her original fashion was a bit revealing to say the least. She had to dress a little more conservatively on Earth, she learned quickly. Yet, she didn't mind. She knew of the adage, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do", which was in fact, an ancient Terran piece of wisdom. And it worked well for the situation at hand.

Selenia had decided to room with Aelita, who had a guest bed just in case something like this had occurred. Her roommate, Taelia had been staying with her as well and had just met the Princess. They were all like triplets, although each lady had their different personality and style. Sadly, Taelia was supposed to be returning to Russia soon from her exchange program, but she hoped she could stick around longer to learn about Selenia. Unlike Aelita, she didn't know the "new girl" came from another world. But the least said about magical realms and the metaphysical, the better.

Taelia Ivanovich was enervated from all of her classes and finishing up her homework and had already washed up before returning to the dormitory. Her pajamas were silken, with fuchsia roses on a red background. Even when she was in nightclothes, she was beautiful. Yet, though fashionable, she was comfortable as well as she prepared to sleep.

"Goodnight, both of you. I'll be seeing you tomorrow.", Taelia said, gently, as she snuggled close with her Russian porcelain doll and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Selenia, who was dressed in a long nightshirt much like Aelita's save for the "S" on the front, stretched her arms and yawned. The bed on the floor, which was different than the poppies she was so used to sleeping in, was strangely comfortable. She snuggled under the covers and said goodnight in unison with Aelita. Aelita leaned over, flicking off the light switch, and she too, fell into a calming series of dreams on what adventures she and her friends would experience tomorrow.

Chapter 4—Summoning the Evil Malthazaard

XANA had been growing quite bored after he had been counting stalactites, stalagmites and columns in his grotto, recuperating from the last battle he had lost with the Warriors.

"Blast those dreaded Warriors...", he thought to himself while picking up a rock from the craggy bed of the cave and tossing it into the depths until he heard a small _ploink_. He sat straight in his throne and cast his scrything spell. Unlike all the times before, it was strangely focusing on a place he was unfamiliar with.

In a high kingdom much like his own was a king, looking quite regal and very despicable indeed.

XANA already liked the villain's sense of taste but couldn't really hear his conversation with what seemed to be his own flesh and blood.

"I'm not sure who this being is, but I must speak with him. Perhaps he can assist me in helping me destroy those damned Warriors once and for all...", XANA thought as he focused on preparing an incantation for transporting this evil wizard into Lyoko.

After creating the portal, XANA chanted until the wizard from the other world had appeared.

"Where am I ? And who the devil are you ?", Malthazaard asked, raising an eyebrow. His odd eyes bore into XANA's soul, as if by looking at him alone he could cause XANA's heart to implode. No such luck.

"Why, I'm XANA, King of Lyoko. I noticed you were discussing something with I believe it was your son, am I correct ?", XANA said.

"Yes. That was Darkos, the Prince of Necropolis. And I am Malthazaard. Why have you summoned me here ?", the wizard inquired, curiously. XANA whispered into the wizard's ear. His toothy, wolf-like grin grew ever larger and ever more sardonic.

"I see...Then we don't have time to lose. Take me to Earth at once.", Malthazaard demanded, and XANA was only too pleased to oblige.

When Malthazaard came to Earth with XANA, he found everything he saw despicable, and disgusting.

"I know, I loathe it myself. One day, it will all belong to me.", XANA said with a smirk. Malthazaard admired XANA's dedication to his cause.

"Maybe you've got something there, working as one. I've got a delicious plan I think will knock these Warriors you speak of down a peg. And Princess Selenia, whom I know is here, will be powerless to help them !", Malthazaard said, wringing his hands together, hungering for revenge on the Princess who continued to snub him and avoid him. One day, she would be his, even if he had to _force_ her into marrying him.

Malthazaard lent XANA some of his necromancy to cause the students to be frozen in time no matter what they had been doing. It seemed as though in this state of semi-consciousness they were producing the Honey Energy that XANA desired. He shook Malthazaard's hand vigorously.

"Why didn't I discover you earlier ? You're a _genius_.", XANA complimented the evil wizard.

"I'm glad you noticed. We're of the same ilk, you and I.", Malthazaard stated, with a devious grin.

All seemed to be going well as Malthazaard stood back to watch the prodigious XANA gather energy in a ovular flask with a cork to keep the energy from escaping once he finished. But, his plot was soon interrupted when the Warriors arrived.

Chapter 5—Meeting the Enemy on Common Ground

Emily was the first on the field, followed by the others. Taelia, who had recently been incorporated into the Warriors' "secret society", she was clued into what was _actually_ happening. She had proven herself to be trustworthy, but her actual abilities would be uncovered fairly soon in the battle that was forthcoming. But at least now she realized that XANA was as she had always feared: a true threat to all mankind that must be stopped.

Selenia was surprised and appalled to see Malthazaard again.

"What are _you_ doing here ?", she asked, in a shocked and revolted tone.

"Why if it isn't the delicate flower that I adore...", Malthazaard responded, admiration in his voice. She made an expression of disgust and made a disapproving grunt.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, wizard.", she said, precisely and to the point. Sissi was surprised that Malthazaard lusted after Selenia just as XANA lusted for

"Trying to engage me in conversation won't either. Prepare to meet your doom !", Malthazaard bellowed, beginning to charge at the Princess. Without one more word said and only the sound of the Warrior's cries, the battle had begun.

Taelia had gotten a communicator earlier from Susanne when she had proven her honesty as well as her friendship with Aelita and the others. Like the others, she had transformed into her Warrior form and was learning to use her new abilities. Not only had she liked her new look, but she felt a newfound sense of confidence through her talent in combat and synthenization. In a blink of her eye, she could shoot an array of daggers and they would hit their target with meticulous accuracy.

"You catch on quickly, don't you ?", Emily said, with a sweet smile. Of all the Warriors, she was probably closest to Emily, who was the peace keeper and conflict solver of the group. And if the fearless leader Jeramie was incapacitated, she was one that took the helm and took control with nobility and grace.

"You're getting in the way !", Malthazaard exclaimed through clenched teeth as he fought back against a stronger Selenia. She had never been this strong before, but in human form, her physical strength had multiplied. Malthazaard threw a handful of sand at her eyes, causing her to cough and become temporarily blinded. At that time, the other Warriors took over in the battle and tried to stop the two villains from reuniting, but it was too late. The two had joined together in a second spell that caused the skies to darken and made it hard for the Warriors to see. This is when Taelia's other ability came in handy. With halogen lamps on her helmet, she directed the ultraviolet-tinted rays in each direction to assist her friends. What was even more helpful was the fact that these creatures of darkness couldn't stand something so pure as the light.

Emily had caught the flask that Malthazaard and XANA had been tossing back and forth in a serious game of keep away and at last she had uncorked it.

"Damn...Half of that was going to be mine.", Malthazaard swore, punching the ground.

"Who said, it was going to be all _mine_ !", XANA shouted loudly beginning to fight with the Minimoy he was supposed to be _allied_ with. While the two of them fought amongst each other, Selenia remembered a chant that would return Malthazaard back to the Seven Lands. It was a fast spell, and it worked instantly.

XANA was growing tired of losing his energy and the fact that his defeat seemed iminant. It had taken a lot of work to gather what energy he had and now it was lost. After fighting for such a period without any energy absorbed, he was weak and could no longer retaliate against the Warriors' attacks. Their numbers were greater than before, and this only angered him. With what little force he had left, he had created a shield so no further attacks could be made and he vanished back into Lyoko.

"YEAH!", Odd cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

"That was awesome ! We beat two villains at once !", agreed Sissi.

"I never knew that humans were so astonishing !", Selenia said, knowing that she would soon have to return to the Seven Lands and the Blessed City again.

"As are the Minimoys.", Sam complimented. The others agreed. The Minimoy spirit could never be diminished or extinguished. All throughout the battle, she was spurring them on, and her energy inexhaustible.

Selenia was sad she would have to leave them, so she said her final goodbyes before chanting a spell to return her to the world of the Minimoys.

"Will we be seeing you again ?", Jeramie said as Selenia kissed him (only after Aelita's permission).

"Perhaps. Farewell for now, everyone.", Selenia said, her voice echoing as her image fragmented into millions of rainbows and all that was left were tiny silver light orbs that disappeared in a burst of light.

Epilogue

The King was surprised to see Selenia again and wondered where she had been. She explained to them, especially her pesky little brother Betameche, what had happened in the human world, they both finally understood her strange mode of dress and her new hairdo.

"This XANA sounds like quite a vile creature indeed.", the King said, with anger in his voice.

"He _is_ papa. But no worries. He's in Lyoko, and there is no possible way he can reach us.", Selenia said, knowledgeably. Yet, she was unaware that the two had made an agreement that very evening by the link that XANA had given him. It was a device that allowed the two to communicate. XANA allowed Malthazaard the secrets of his oneiru beam and mist for later, should he find such elements useful. Malthazaard did, but now was not the time to enact such techniques.

_To be continued..._

In the sequel "Worlds Collide Once More", Malthazaard and XANA unite forces again to entrap the Warriors and the Minimoys under a virus that nearly causes them to go crazy by being riddled by mirages and inability to decipher reality from fantasy. Only a few whose minds are strong are unaffected. Selenia, who believes she is being attacked, runs and trips and twists her ankle. Her energy is also taken from her, which Malthazaard never planned. Sissi too, on Earth experiences something similar, and ends with a nasty bump on her head from tossing out of bed. Will the Warriors that are left from being unaffected be able to discover how to stop this virus before it becomes worse or will Kadic be overrun by madness ?


End file.
